Evacuate the Dancefloor
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Ryou has planned a party at he and Bakura's house, and Bakura has no choice but to be there. Unfortunately, this party involves dancing. When he gets set up to get lessons from a dancer, there seems to be something familiar. Is this a coincidence? Or not?


**Hey! I'm done with summer school speech! Yay! Oh, and the OC Akane used in here does not belong to me. She belongs to the wonderful and talented RiverTear980. So, without much blabbing from me, here we go!**

_**Title: **__Evacuate the Dancefloor_

_**Pairing: **__Anzu and Bakura Vexshipping_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any YGOTAS references I may use, or Evacuate the Dancefloor. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi, LittleKuriboh, and Cascada._

_**Summary: **__Ryou has planned a party at he and Bakura's house, and Bakura has no choice but to be there. Unfortunately, this party involves dancing. When he gets set up to get lessons from a dancer, there seems to be something familiar. This possibly couldn't be a coincidence…right?_

* * *

><p>"Bakura, you are attending and that's final!" Ryou scolded.<p>

Bakura growled at his hikari.

"You can't force me to do anything." he snapped.

"Oh yes I can," Ryou replied. "I'll just tell everybody that the reason why you don't have a girlfriend is because you're a lesbian!"

Bakura gaped at Ryou.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bakura cried.

"See you at the party tonight." Ryou smirked, walking out of Bakura's room.

_That idiot. He didn't realize that what I said was redundant._ Ryou smirked, hoping that his bluff would fool Bakura for a while.

Bakura stormed to his room, pissed being an understatement.

_I absolutely despise parties! Especially the dancing._ Bakura complained to himself.

Just then, Bakura's cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes and answered.

"What do you want, Malik?"

"Are you going to a party tonight, but can't dance to save your life?" a high pitched voice asked. "Then you're talking to the right person!"

"Malik, what the hell are you doing?" Bakura snapped.

"Who is this "Malik" you speak of? I am an infomercial…er, voice."

"Malik, I have caller ID." Bakura told him.

"Anyways," the person continued. "Unless you want to be the death of a stranger, meaning me, then go to this address; 4508 CardGamesFTW Drive. If not, then I will die. Bye!"

"Malik, what the hell are you trying to pull?" Bakura shouted into the phone, but he had already hung up.

"Damn these people! I'm ending this _right now_." Bakura seethed.

Bakura put some shoes on and angrily walked over to the mysterious person's address, murder written all over his face.

* * *

><p>Bakura came across a huge house that obviously belonged to a wealthy family.<p>

_I swear if this is Kaiba, blood will be shed._ Bakura vowed, cracking his knuckles.

Instead of ringing the doorbell, Bakura pounded extra hard on the door. He heard shuffling, and the door slowly opened.

"I don't what the hell you are trying to do-"

Bakura cut himself off when he saw that a brunette girl with big blue eyes answered the door. She looked at him in surprise, as if she had seen him before.

"You must be this Bakura person." the girl said, giving him a once over.

"Did a guy named Malik call you?" Bakura asked dangerously.

Obviously not intimidated, she replied "Someone did call, and they sounded like a high pitched alien. I almost believed that it was a nasal girl. He…or she didn't leave a name. They just said that of you didn't show up, then you would be the death of her…or him."

"Yep, that's Malik." Bakura muttered, pushing past the girl.

"Well, since I wasted my time coming over here, teach me something." he said rudely.

"I'm Anzu, nice to meet you too." the girl replied sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"Follow me." Anzu said.

She turned and walked away. Bakura quickly followed her, glancing at her hips before looking at something else.

_She seems awfully familiar. The name's familiar too. Well, I've seen a lot of brunettes, so it's no big deal. _Bakura thought to himself.

Anzu led Bakura to her own dance studio. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have a dance studio in your house?" he asked.

"Yep. I have to do something while my parents are on business trips." Anzu replied.

Anzu then began taking off her shirt.

"What the hell are you-?"

"My dance clothes are under here, pervert." Anzu snapped.

"_I'm_ the pervert?"

"Shut up."

Anzu then went to the storage room and got out an old looking stereo and a dance mat. She plugged the stereo in and rolled out the dance mat.

"Now, come over here and stand on the mat." Anzu told Bakura.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura stood next to Anzu on the mat.

"If you keep rolling your eyes, they will stay like that." Anzu said sarcastically.

"Are you a dancer or a doctor?" Bakura snapped.

"Are you a jerk or a pervert?" Anzu shot back.

"Are you going to talk all day or are you going to shut up and teach me something?"

"You're a jerk."

"You're a rude little girl."

"_Little_!"

Bakura smirked while Anzu took a deep breath to keep herself from strangling Bakura. She remembered something like this happening to her before, but she didn't really give it much thought. Anzu turned on the radio, and _Let's Hear It for the Boy _by Deniece Williams came on.

"Have you seen the movie _Footloose_?" Anzu asked.

"My stupid hika- I mean, _brother_, made me watch it. Why?" Bakura asked.

Bakura wasn't allowed to tell strangers about the hikari-yami stuff. As a child, he and Ryou didn't want others to make fun of them. That didn't bother him now of course, but he himself didn't want to share his business with others anyway. He remembered telling only one person, and that person had rejected him as a friend. He can't remember who it was, but the pain is still there.

Anzu smiled at Bakura "So, do you remember the part when Ren was teaching Willard how to dance?"

Bakura slowly nodded.

"Well, let's start by seeing how good you are with recognizing beats." Anzu suggested.

She started snapping her fingers to the rhythm of the fast-paced song.

"What the hell does this have to do with dancing?" Bakura asked, bored.

"Just do it." Anzu snapped.

Bakura rolled his eyes again, and then copied Anzu's snapping fingers.

"Good. Now, start moving your feet side to side, like this." Anzu stepped to her right, and then stepped to her left, keeping the rhythm. "Don't stop snapping, though."

"Oh, I'll _snap_." Bakura muttered, finding this humiliating.

But he did as he was told, and Anzu held back her giggling at Bakura's embarrassed face.

"Now, try moving your upper body around." Anzu said.

She then stopped stepping side to side, and started rolling her shoulders in a dancy way, and then did a little twirl. Bakura thought he looked ridiculous as he started moving around.

_This is _dancing_?_ _This looks like a punishment for a sixth grader._ Bakura thought.

Then, a sudden flashback came to him, making him go in a trance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Come on, Kura! You lost the bet, so you have to dance with me." a girl giggled._

Her face was cloudy, so Bakura couldn't recognize her.

"_But come on! Dancing is for wussies." sixth grade Bakura snapped._

"_You agreed, and you lost. Dancing is fun, anyways! Come on, I'll show you." the girl grinned, reaching her hand out._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bakura! Are you awake?" Anzu asked.<p>

Bakura snapped out of his trance, and blinked at Anzu, as if he didn't know who she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bakura muttered.

"While you were in that that trance, you were dancing really well! In fact, it looked familiar." Anzu told him.

Bakura blinked again, but snapped out of it.

"It looks like you have regular dancing down. Now, for an average party, there will be slow dancing." Anzu was saying.

At that moment, the stereo clicked on to _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you. I feel you.<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

"Now, you first place your arms on my waist, and mine go around your neck." Anzu murmured.

Bakura did just that with no hesitation.

_This girl, who is she?_ Bakura asked himself.

_I feel like I know this Bakura. But…how?_ Anzu wondered to herself.

"Now, we just step together, side to side." Anzu instructed.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
><em>And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em>And never go till we're one<em>

_Love was when I loved you_  
><em>One true time I hold to<em>  
><em>In my life we'll always go on<em>

Bakura gazed into Anzu's blue eyes, and Anzu gazed into his chocolate brown ones. Just then, everything clicked into place as they both had a flashback.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Anzu Mazaki has always been the smartest in her class. Ryou was runner up, and Bakura was always the "bad boy" hotshot. He and Anzu had always butt heads in elementary school._

"_At least I wasn't kicked out of class ten times!" fourth grade Anzu snapped._

"_At least I'm not a bookworm!" Bakura shot back._

"_Well, I'm going to college, and you'll still be livin with you mother."_

"_My mother is dead, idiot!"_

"_And I'm supposed to care?"_

"_At least when my mother was around, she didn't ditch me for trips into Europe."_

"_Those are business trips!"_

"_Nah, they just did that to get away from a brat, like you."_

_The arguments were always along those lines. The two were rivals, and tried to outdo each other in every way. Until…one day…_

"_Stop it, Kura!" sixth grade Anzu shouted._

"_Stop calling me Kura!" Bakura shouted._

"_You're just mad that I won the bet."_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_You're just an angry person."_

"_At least I have _friends_. And they are cooler than you!" _

_Anzu gasped, hurt written all over her face. Sure, the two were rivals, but they could be friends… right?_

"_So…I'm not a friend to you?" Anzu asked, looking down._

_Bakura realized that he had gone too far. "Anzu-"_

"_Shut up!" Anzu screamed._

_She ran away, tears streaming down her face._

I thought of him as a friend for a long time. But…now I think of him more. If he doesn't think of me as a friend, what am I supposed to think?_ Anzu thought, her tears escaping faster._

_Ryou came up behind Bakura and punched his arm hard._

"_Ow! What the hell was that for!" Bakura shouted._

"_If only you knew how Anzu-san felt about you! Despite your rivalry, she thought of you as a friend! Are you too self-absorbed to realize that?"_

"_I'm a twelve year old, not Dr. Phil." Bakura muttered. _

"_That doesn't matter! Go after her!" Ryou urged, pushing Bakura towards the hallway._

_Inwardly regretting what he said to Anzu, Bakura ran after her, determined to set things right._

* * *

><p><em>Anzu ran in the dance room, the only place for comfort. She wiped her tears away, still sobbing. She walked over to the stereo, and turned it on. My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion came on, and she sat next to the stereo, trying to calm down. Then, Bakura came charging in, which startled Anzu. She shrieked and curled into a ball like a hedgehog. Bakura sat next to Anzu and tapped her shoulder. <em>

"_What do you want?" Anzu sniffled. _

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, to a rival, but to a _friend_, I'm sorry." Bakura whispered._

_Anzu's head snapped up in surprise. "What?"_

"_Yes, Anzu. I do think of you as a friend. So…"_

"_So as a friend, you must dance with me." Anzu grinned._

"_No."_

"_Come on, Kura! You lost the bet, so you have to dance with me." Anzu giggled._

"_But come on! Dancing is for wussies." Bakura snapped._

"_You agreed, and you lost. Dancing is fun, anyways! Come on, I'll show you." the girl grinned, reaching her hand out._

_Bakura reluctantly took her hand. She pulled Bakura up with her._

"_Now, we will slow dance to this song. Now, you first place your arms on my waist, and mine go around your neck." Anzu murmured. _

_Bakura did just that. _

"_Now, we just step together, side to side." Anzu told him._

_The two began to step together, Bakura a little clumsy at first. After an encouraging smile from Anzu, Bakura felt more confident. Then, as a friend, he knew that he couldn't keep secrets from Anzu, so he was going to tell her his biggest secret._

"_Hey, Anzu?" Bakura said nervously._

"_Yeah?" Anzu murmured._

"_As a friend, I don't want to keep secrets from you. So…I'll tell you my biggest secret…I am a yami, and Ryou is my hikari."_

_Anzu gasped, and jumped away from Bakura, her body shivering._

"_Y-y-you're the yami that was talked about? Yamis are evil! I can't be friends with a yami! I'm sorry!" Anzu cried, running out of the dance room._

_Bakura slumped to the floor, his own tears about to fall._

I…I just ruined everything! Well, if Anzu can't accept me for who I am, then she's not a true friend!_ Bakura seethed, storming out of the dance room._

_The very next day, Anzu announced that she was moving to Osaka. Bakura couldn't even tell her goodbye when she left three weeks later. Since then, the two have never seen each other…_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em>Near, far, wherever you are<br>I believe that the heart does go on  
>Once more you open the door<br>And you're here in my heart  
>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_There is some love that will not_  
><em>go away<em>

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em>We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

As the song ended, Anzu and Bakura stared at each other, realizing who the other was. Bakura pushed Anzu away and headed for the door.

"Kura, wait!" Anzu cried, calling him his old nickname.

"Don't call me that," Bakura snapped dangerously. "You're the snake who rejected me as a friend just because I happen to be a yami. Anzu Mazaki…I really don't like you at all."

With that, Bakura stormed out of the house, feeling his heart break into a million pieces.

_I could never stop thinking about Anzu for a long time. But now…right when I forget about her, here she is. She is such a-_

"Hey, Bakura!" Ryou said out of nowhere.

Bakura jumped out of his skin, not realizing that he made it home in ten seconds.

"You were walking pretty fast. How was dancing with our old friend Anzu?" Ryou asked.

"Just peachy." Bakura muttered, heading to his room.

* * *

><p>The party was about to start that night. Ryou had decorated the back yard wit lights, and Bakura set up tables and chairs. The whole time, he was thinking about Anzu.<p>

_Why did she reject my friendship in the first place? She was the one who thought of me as a friend, and then she goes and says she can't be friends with me. Such s fickle-_

"Bakura, go change your clothes, the party will start in an hour." Ryou called to him, bringing out the food.

This was the rare time that Bakura allowed Ryou to boss him around. There was too much on Bakura's mind to be able to snap at his hikari. Bakura headed to his room and changed into jeans, an unbuttoned black and grey plaid shirt, and an undershirt under it. He laced up his Converse and headed towards the backyard. Guests started to arrive early. The first to show up were Malik and Marik.

"Hello, Malik! It's a good thing you kept your life, huh?" Ryou said sweetly

Malik hid behind Marik, looking scared. Bakura had a bone to pick with Malik, and he pulled him from behind Marik.

"What the hell was that all about on the phone?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Ryou said he would find a way to murder me if I didn't convince you to get dance lessons from Anzu." Mark squeaked.

_So, Ryou set me up. He's luck that he's my hikari, or else would have to kill him._ Bakura thought, walking away.

Soon, others started to arrive. Yugi, Atem, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, and Mai showed up as well.

"Glad you all could make it!" Ryou grinned.

Bakura just gave a stiff nod to the gang, not in the mood for friendliness. Just then, he saw something that turned his blood cold. Anzu Mazaki and another girl came in, but Bakura wasn't in the mood to speak to Anzu. Instead, he walked over to the red haired and grey-eyed girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Akane Izumi." Bakura smirked.

"Long time no see, Kura." Akane grinned back.

Anzu's face fell. Bakura didn't get mad when her friend Akane called Bakura by his nickname. Akane gave Anzu a little nudge, and Anzu spoke up.

"Um, hey Kura-"

"I'm going to help Ryou." Bakura said quickly.

He briskly walked over to Ryou, with Anzu crestfallen.

"What's Kura's problem? He's acting like a jerk." Akane said.

Bakura came back with some chocolate and lemon tea.

"Here you go, Akane. Ryou and I know how much you like these." Bakura said kindly.

"Yum!" Akane grinned. "Thank you."

"What are _friends_ for?" Bakura replied, giving Anzu a little glare.

"Bakura, please listen to me-" Anzu began.

Bakura proceeded to walk away again, but this time Akane grabbed his arm.

"Listen to Anzu, you goddamn mule! She has something to say, and you _will_ listen to her!"

"Don't make me get the spiders." Bakura warned.

Akane "eeped" and retreated to the other side of the backyard. Bakura stayed where he was though.

"Well, talk." Bakura snapped at Anzu.

Anzu took a deep breath. "About that day…I didn't know why I said those things to you."

"That makes two of us." Bakura muttered.

"Shut up and listen!" Anzu snapped.

_At least she never lost her spunk._ Bakura thought, rolling his eyes.

"My parents are terrified of the whole hikari-yami concept, especially since yamis are usually evil in nature. You were different, though. Nevertheless, my parents told me to steer clear of any known yami. At the time in elementary school, I had no idea that you were a yami. And, I was so happy that I had made a true friend, even in rivalry. But then…when you told me that you were a yami, my heart just broke. I was scared, and I didn't want to think about the consequences of hanging out with a yami, so I did the only thing a coward would do; I ran away. My parents moved me out of Domino City immediately. I could never stop thinking about you, but after a while…I forgot. I moved back here just last year when my parents got a job transfer back. When I was younger, I couldn't accept you as a yami. But today…I can. I don't care that you are a yami. I just want the old you back, my _friend_. The one I lo-" Anzu cut herself off just in time.

The whole time, Bakura looked up at Anzu in shock and surprise. He just couldn't believe it.

"It's nice to have you back, Anzu." Bakura murmured.

"It's nice to be back, Kura." Anzu replied, smiling.

Akane was spying on the two, and then she tiptoed over to the stereo that was blasting music. She quickly switched the song, and then _Evacuate the Dancefloor _by Cascada came on.

_Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control<br>There's people watchin' me  
>I never miss a beat<em>

_Steal the night_  
><em>Kill the lights<em>  
><em>Feel it under your skin<em>  
><em>Time is right<em>  
><em>Keep it tight<em>  
><em>Cause it's pulling you in<em>  
><em>Wrap it up<em>  
><em>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<em>  
><em>(Feels like an overdose)<em>

"Let's dance!" Anzu cried, dragging Bakura out onto the dance floor…er, grass floor.

Bakura smirked, and he placed his hands on her hips, and Anzu put her hands on his shoulders.

"Remember what I taught you." Anzu whispered, swaying to the rhythm.

"How could anyone forget?" Bakura said teasingly.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

_Everybody in the club_  
><em>Evacuate the dancefloor<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<em>  
><em>Everybody in the club<em>  
><em>Stop, this beat is killing me<em>  
><em>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

Akane watched on, and then she heard someone sneaking up from behind her.

"Hi-_ya_!" she cried, kicking the perpetrator.

"Owwww! That was my crotch!" Ryou moaned, holding it in pain.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Ryou-kun!" Akane cried, kneeling down beside him.

"I was coming over here to ask if you wanted to dance with me." Ryou was saying, wincing.

"I would love to, but first, you should just wait out." Akane instructed.

She had a bit on pink on her cheeks when Ryou asked her to dance.

…_and then I go kick him in the nuts? I'm an idiot!_ Akane thought, mentally stabbing herself.

"Then let's go!" Ryou grinned, hoping up.

"But what about your-?"

"It's better. Come on!" Ryou grinned, grabbing her hand.

_Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>Push it to the top<br>Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>You don't have to be afraid<em>

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
>That got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back  
>Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang<br>Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
>Let me see you wreck that thang<br>And drop it down low, low  
>Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo<em>

Anzu and Bakura just gazed at the other, still can't believing that they were reunited. Anzu then beckoned Bakura closer to her. She whispered in his ear, and his eyes widened in surprise at first, but then a small, smug smirk appeared on his face.

"We'll talk later." he whispered to her.

With that, he dipped a blushing Anzu, and then brought her back up.

Ryou and Akane were currently blushing at the other, mainly due to the fact that Ryou kept on stepping on Akane's foot, and Akane kept on kicking Ryou's crotch (A/N: wait…_what_?). But then, Ryou the Klutz tripped over Akane's feet and fell on top of her, their lips connecting. Akane began to shift over, but Ryou kept her pinned, this time truly kissing her. Akane passionately kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Anzu and Bakura smirked at the two, then they started getting ideas of their own.

_Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Everybody in the club  
>I'm infected by the sound<br>Everybody in the club  
>Stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_  
><em>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<em>  
><em>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

_Everybody in the club_  
><em>Evacuate the dancefloor<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<em>  
><em>Everybody in the club<em>  
><em>Stop, this beat is killing me<em>  
><em>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

As the song ended, Bakura led Anzu inside his house and onto a sofa.

"So…you truly love me, a yami?" Bakura asked slowly.

Anzu nodded firmly. "Yes, I always had. But like I said earlier…I was afraid of you and what could possibly happen to me. I don't have those fears anymore."

Bakura leaned in until his lips were lightly touching hers.

"Good…because I love you too." he whispered against her lips.

Bakura landed a kiss directly on her heady, warm flesh, and slowly moved his lips against hers. Anzu and Bakura closed their eyes, and let their feelings leak into the kiss. Anzu leaned back onto the couch with Bakura on top as the kiss started to get heated. Bakura snuck his tongue out, and wrapped it around Anzu's , fighting for dominance. Bakura won, and after a while, the two pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I love you, Kura." Anzu murmured.

"As a friend, I like you. As a lover, I love you." Bakura murmured back, kissing her again.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Thanks RiverTear980 for submitting Akane for this oneshot! I loves you! And there is a poll on my profile, deciding which couple I should use for my next multi-chapter story. Please vote! Pretty please? So, thanks for reading, and ja ne! <strong>


End file.
